


take me down, everybody down

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: The only way Kakashi can ever stop thinking is to be taken down into subspace. His lovers are usually good at it, but sometimes he needs a specific touch.Kinktober Day 9:exhibitionism/gaping
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy/Yamato | Tenzou/Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Namiashi Raidou, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	take me down, everybody down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Down to the Bottom" by Dorothy.

Genma tilted his head slightly as he watched Raidou drag his cock slowly – really, really slowly – out of the shuddering mess of a shinobi that was Hatake Kakashi. Even after Raidou, Genma, and Yamato (and Raidou a second time) had pinned Kakashi down and fucked him insensate, the man’s body was still begging for more. And, Genma thought ruefully as Kakashi’s formerly glazed (visible) eye regained its focus, his brain was still working far too quickly. Usually by the time three of them had taken him, had bound him and displayed him to the others, Kakashi’s brain had given up and he would just let himself enjoy.

Not this time, apparently.

“When is Gai supposed to be back?” Raidou asked Genma in a whisper as Yamato dragged Kakashi halfway across the room and shoved him against the wall, hoisting him up with very little visible effort and shoving his cock into Kakashi’s sore-looking, slightly gaping ass. Kakashi threw his head back and groaned, legs hooked over Yamato’s arms and arms around Yamato’s shoulders as the youngest of them fucked into him at a brutally fast pace.

“He should’ve passed through the gates ten minutes ago,” Genma muttered back. Kakashi snarled when Yamato pulled out, somehow managing to shove the other man back and to the ground. Genma winced slightly at how fast Kakashi took Yamato’s cock back into his body and started to ride the younger man. Yamato was managing to hold his own, but probably wouldn’t for long.

“I’ll go find him,” Raidou said, and shoved Genma towards the couple on the floor. “Go save Yamato.” Genma flipped off his partner and strode across the room to grab Kakashi by the hair, hauling his head back. Kakashi growled at him, and Genma calmly slapped him across the face.

The crack echoed through the apartment, and then Kakashi keened softly and bared his throat. Genma ducked down to brush his lips across Kakashi’s throat, accepting the apology, and he and Yamato took the momentary acquiescence to move them back to the bed. Genma manhandled Kakashi into position, bent over the end of the bed, and grasped Kakashi by the face to force him to make eye contact.

“You behave for us, or we leave you to stew in your own head,” Genma warned, and Kakashi took a shuddering breath and nodded. Genma kissed him, slow and gentle, in approval and apology. “Good.” Kakashi whimpered, and Genma held his gaze as Yamato eased into him once more.

Hopefully Raidou would be able to find Gai quickly. When Kakashi got into this kind of a mood, Gai was the only one who could take him to task and bring him down for more than a few minutes.

Gai had only just dried off from his post-mission shower when Raidou appeared in his apartment.

“Kakashi’s not doing too well,” Raidou said bluntly, and Gai frowned at him. “He’s not going down despite our best efforts. Me, Genma, Yamato.”

“I see,” Gai replied, frown clearing. He offered a smile and held out a hand to Raidou, who came in close and allowed Gai to wrap an arm around him firmly. The way the other man leaned into it was more telling than his words. Gai pressed a kiss to the top of Raidou’s head, and then shunshin’d them both to Kakashi’s apartment.

He approached the bed immediately, greeting Genma with a kiss and brushing a hand down Yamato’s spine, getting a shiver from the youngest of their polycule. Kakashi was silent, currently pinned beneath both Genma and Yamato, but from what Raidou had said (and not said) that wouldn’t last long.

“You’ve done well,” Gai murmured, and Yamato shuddered and whined as he shoved into Kakashi and stilled. Raidou led Yamato away, towards the bathroom, and Gai placed a hand on Kakashi’s ass. He brushed his thumb over the red, swollen gape and smiled slightly when Kakashi made a desperate noise and pressed back against him. His thumb pressed inside easily, and Kakashi whined.

“Gai…”

“Easy,” Gai soothed, holding out his other hand for the lubricant Genma offered him and slicking up his cock quickly. “Focus only on what you can feel, Kakashi.” He pressed the head of his cock to Kakashi’s heated gape, and then slowly eased into him.

Kakashi wailed, thrashing and bucking beneath Gai’s inescapable strength, and Gai murmured soothing nonsense to him as he pressed deeper and deeper, finally settling fully inside. Kakashi went quiet and still, his breathing shaky and erratic as his mind finally, _finally_ , went quiet and blank. He felt Gai gather him up and move them, but just let his oldest friend and lover move them both into the position the bigger man desired. Kakashi’s legs ended up sprawled to either side of Gai’s thighs, his head lolling back onto Gai’s shoulder. He kept his eyes shut, his breathing slowly evening out as Gai wrapped strong arms around him and held him firm. Gai felt enormous inside him, his already above-average cock feeling monstrously huge after the abuse Kakashi had put himself through with their other three lovers.

He let himself just _feel_ , slumped back against Gai’s broad, warm chest and matching him breath for breath.

He drifted.

“Finally,” Yamato breathed, relieved, as he and Raidou emerged from the bathroom to spy Kakashi seated on Gai’s lap, Gai’s cock very obviously inside him. For the first time in days, Kakashi looked at peace. Genma was pressed up along Gai’s left side, exchanging deep, slow kisses with him as Kakashi seemed to hover somewhere between sleeping and waking. Yamato crawled up between Gai’s spread thighs and settled over Kakashi, smiling when the man draped his arms around him. He rested his head upon Kakashi’s breastbone and soon dropped into a doze, just vaguely aware of Raidou taking the remaining place at Gai’s other side.

It was peaceful.


End file.
